Fate on the Horizon
by RaeGurk
Summary: Scyaeyan is in trouble. War is looming and the country's only hope is young Princess Aelynna. She runs into Prince Daniel from neighbor Torrindalm, who is on a similar mission that she is.. Can she save her country from war?


The sun danced across the shallow water of the Dyea River. It is dawn, the new start to every day and the savior to the earth. The wind rustled my hair as I watched the bright orange orb rise above the horizon of darkness. It was a reviving time of day; peaceful yet amazing.

"You're Majesty," my ladies in waiting entered my room and bowed, with an answer from me. The grabbed a simple green dress of mine and slipped it over my head and covered my bare skin. It was an emerald shade, no detailing, scoop neck, and sleeves. It was also a very thin material made in our own city and laced up half of my back. They then sat me down and brushed my curly, dark, brown locks.

"Once we are finished, their majesties request you in the dining hall to discuss matters of the country over breakfast," I sighed, knowing war was on the verge of breaking out between us and a distant neighbor across the ocean. Adding a small gold circlet to my head, they ushered me down the hall.

"Good morning my dear," my mother, Queen Lyali smiles as I enter the room and sit next to her, "you look lovely." My mother a Galgon born woman, was considered the most beautiful Queen alive today. She has dark brown, silky hair that flows down her back, beautiful emerald eyes, beige skin as smooth as silk, rose red cheeks and lips, and when she floats past the noble men their eyes approve of her shape in a dress. Along with her beautiful looks, she is the kindest woman I know. She treats every person as if they are her own child but is also considers every point of an argument and speaks her mind.

Along with my mother, my beauty has been whispered throughout the land as well. I resemble her the most, the long dark brown hair, except mine has more silky curls and hers is straight. We share the same emerald eye color, the only two in the family, and my skin is tan but a litghter shade than my father's. Even my figure turns head like hers.

"You are my daughter," she smiled petting my hair when I was little, "but you have your father's smile and personality. With that you will be able to charm the people, but keep a strong head in charge."

"Thank you," the mechanical part of my brain answered, pulling me out of my daydream. Everyone was present, my older brother and heir to the throne, Diat, across from me, and my two younger brothers Haldeeum and Theald, sat next to him, but my father was missing…

"Good morning family!" just kidding, he entered with a long stride and pompous. My father is one of Scyaeyan's most favored kings. He is young and boisterous with an enchanting smile causes even the most angry person would remove their frown in his presence. He is also incredibly handsome, tall with dark, almost black hair, and tanned skin. His eyes were a earth brown that showed his intelligence that he 

engraved in his way of running our country. Not only with being a hearty and loving king, he was an amazing fighter. Being dubbed knight when he was a young prince not much older than me, he not only fights in every battle, he rallies his warriors which contain not only men, but also warrior women. A trait we are known for.

"Darling," he kissed my mother's cheek, causing a sheer blush on her cheek. They are such a beautiful pairing it makes my heart melt every time I see them together. He sat down and all the servants bowed, bringing out our meal.

"How is everyone this morning?" my father asked, I studied his face carefully, he seemed out of sorts. Not only myself, but my mother caught it as well.

"Sia," she motion to a maid in the room, "will you escort the boys to their nanny? I will be there momentarily."

"Yes, you're majesty," she curtsied and walked Haldeeum and Theald out of the room.

"Feam," my mother looked at her as I caught Diat's eye, "what is going on?"

"The relations have worsened," he scratched his chin, in deep thought, "the king wants no negotiations, war is our only option."

"You have tried all part of negotiations? Everything?" my mother questioned.

"Yes, there is nothing left I have to offer him..," he sighed, "I would much rather avoid war than have my men and women die for me."

"No one does," Diat spoke up, "but sometimes the decision that seems wrong is the best thing for the situation, and I can fight now father."

"No," his eyes were closed and voice stern.

"Father…"

"You will not risk this crown to fight and kill other men!" his voice echoed throughout the hall, ending the conversation.

"Something must be done," my mother broke the silence.

"What can I do Lyali? My hands are tied,"

"Stall him. Spin his words. Do not let him declare war until we get some answers," he opened his worried eyes and looked into my mother's. When she had a point he kept to it.

"Alright, I will do my best. But, hurry, I don't know how much time we have," with the dismissal, my mother's stare burned into mine. Diat stayed in the banquet hall to attempt to convince him to fight as we snuck out.

"You don't have much time," she whispered as we hurried to her quarters, "Torridalm is an ally but you never know who lurks where so disguise yourself and travel swift and light. You will reach Phileam in a week or so…" She shut the door, locking the bolt.

"Once you find any word of anything that will help our case, send word via Maefl, she is our fastest rider and will accompany you. We will also leave a trade of for her in the town of Fallion at the gulf of the River of Iad. Here," She shoved her very own riding clothes into my arms and I began dressing, "Quickly."

The clothes weren't that fine of make because my mother hated dirtying her fine linens. She washed off my face paint, gave me a pair of boots, ruffled my hair, and wrapped a cloak around my shoulders and put up the hood. She then smudged on some fake dirt and gave me my sack of food and money.

"Take your sword and bow, but not the fancy hilt or arrows, the practice one and also take Plean, the smaller faster horse, do not take a warhorse or anything fancy whatsoever. Maefl will go with you along with Finae, Leami, Nadyl, and Dyea. Have them dress similarly as you do and you will be messangers for a trader stationed in Themiscyra, here is your cover note." She handed me a rolled up scroll with a red ribbon sealing it, "Now go! I will tell the people and your father you are sick and need bed rest, do not worry about us we will be fine and awaiting your news. Ride swift!"

She ushered me out of her room down the hall and we separated like we didn't even know each other. That was the last time I saw my mother for the longest period of my life.

"Relations between them are not well at all," King Robert of Torrindalm shook his head.

"What would you suggest we do?" Queen Jane, watched her husband pace, calmly.

"I don't know, we are between both lands and it would be in best interest for us would try to keep peace. War shouldn't be the solution but sometimes it's inevitable."

"I would like to do something," Prince Daniel, the second oldest son entered with Stephan his elder brother, "You promised father, and it would be in your best interest to hold to that."

"I know," he sighed, his sons were exactly like him, stubborn as a goat, strong willed, but caring in their own ways. He looked at his wife, question in his eyes, she smiled and looked down noting that he was caught by his own words.

"Alright Daniel," he sighed, "and with the current situation, I might need my sons as peacemakers." He looked them over, Stephan his eldest was tall and dark haired. He was very strong and a good knight and leader to his siblings and people. Daniel on the other hand, is a dirty blond, shorter, as strong, but a better fighter. He looks at all sides of an argument when Stephan would just condemn his enemies. They equal each other out in a good way.

"This is what your mission will be," both boys straightened up and his father smiled at their excitement, "Stephan, you and a caravan will go to Phileam and negotiate peace with the Emperor. Daniel I want you to do the same with the King of Scyaeyn. And with that, their royal family I'm sure will entertain you well." Daniel looked at his mother who was gazing in shock at his father.

"Yes, your majesty," Stephan saluted and Daniel followed after that momentary shock.


End file.
